Little Things
by Yuki'NF Miharu
Summary: Sekarang dia tahu, untuk mencapai masa depan itu tak perlu terlalu keras untuk memikirkannya. Dengan mulai melakukan hal kecil, itu sudah dapat membawamu maju satu langkah untuk masa depan./IchiRuki/Oneshoot/Enjoy and Happy Reading!
_**Disclaimer**_ _ **© Tite Kubo**_

 _ **Little Things**_

 _ **Warning! : AU, OOC (maybe), typo dan miss typo yang tidak bisa dihindari, dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.**_

 _ **Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**_

 _ **Enjoy and Hope You Like It!**_

.

" _Apa yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan mendatang?"_

Ichigo Kurosaki tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya harus terus belajar untuk menuntut ilmu. Bodoh, bukan? Ya, memang bodoh. Namun, bagi lelaki berparas tinggi itu, sekolah selama hampir 12 tahun tak begitu berguna. Mengapa? Karena ia sudah memiliki segalanya.

Ayahnya seorang dokter, pendapatannya tentu saja tinggi. Jangan lupakan juga Ibunya, seorang pemilik butik yang terkenal, dan ketika peluncuran desain baru, rekening Ibunya akan langsung banjir dengan uang. Jadi, semua hal yang ingin ia lakukan akan tercukupi.

Karakura _Senior High School_ adalah sekolah elit yang para siswanya adalah orang dari kalangan atas dan orang yang kebutuhannya sangat tercukupi. Namun, Ichigo masih tak mengerti satu hal.

"Kenapa mereka semua begitu bekerja keras untuk masuk ke universitas ternama?" Ichigo menghela napas dengan gumamannya.

Di atas atap sekolah yang sepi ini, netra madunya memandang langit yang kini diselimuti gumpalan awan abu-abu. Musim gugur hampir mencapai puncaknya, membuat Ichigo mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya ketika angin berembus.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau bolos pelajaran lagi, Ichigo."

Suara lembut nan tegas menghampiri indra pendengar Ichigo. Ia langsung menghela napas. Tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara pun ia sudah tahu siapa sosok yang ada di belakangnya. "Lalu, kau mau apa, Rukia?" Ichigo memutar tubuhnya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas dan menatap seorang gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu sedang berdiri di mulut pintu sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Kaki jenjang mungil milik Rukia melangkah ke arah Ichigo dan terhenti tepat di hadapan lelaki itu. Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah lelaki berparas tinggi itu. "Aku mau menyeretmu ke kelas."

Ichigo mendecak pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. "Untuk apa? Aku bosan."

Rukia tampak menarik napas panjang. "Aku adalah ketua kelas dari kelas 3-2. Aku juga bertanggungjawab kalau ada salah satu siswa bolos di tengah pelajaran."

Ichigo tak menjawab, ia tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Ia sudah bosan mendengar Rukia mengatakan hal yang sama di setiap harinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat sangat tidak semangat belajar. Kau boleh cerita padaku kalau kau mau." Rukia tersenyum tipis. Ia melangkah ke sisi kanan Ichigo, dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas.

Sudut bibir Ichigo sedikit tertarik ke atas. Seperti biasa, sahabat baiknya dari _Elementary School_ selalu tahu tentang dirinya. Selama beberapa menit, Ichigo tak membuka suara, kebisuan itu hanya di isi oleh suara dedaunan yang bergesek lalu terjatuh ketika angin berembus.

"Apa punya impian dan cita-cita itu penting?" tanya Ichigo pada akhirnya.

Rukia tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Kau ini bodoh, ya? Memangnya tidak ada yang ingin kau lakukan di masa depan? Kau masih muda."

"Lalu?" Ichigo melirik ke arah Rukia.

"Tentu saja kau harus punya sesuatu yang harus kau raih!" ujar Rukia gemas.

Ichigo tampak berpikir. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. "Apa yang ingin kulakukan?" tanyanya pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Rukia. "Rukia, bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanyanya.

Mata violet Rukia tampak bersinar. "Tentu saja membantu _Nii-sama_! Aku tidak begitu tertarik menjadi penerusnya. Aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang mengatur segala keuangan perusahaan itu! Kupastikan tidak ada uang yang digelapkan!" jelas Rukia menggebu-gebu.

"Kau cinta pada Byakuya, ya?" tanya Ichigo sekenanya.

Rukia melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke kepala Ichigo. "Dia itu suami kakakku."

"Kau tidak perlu memukulku!" seru Ichigo sembari mengusap kepalanya yang nyeri. Ia melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin kulakukan," ujar Ichigo pelan. Ia akui, dirinya sangat payah. Untuk masa depannya sendiri saja ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya lagi," kata Rukia dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Mulailah dengan melakukan hal kecil. Bagaimana kalau kita adu nilai?" Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dengan senyuman meremeh.

Ichigo menoleh kala mendengar kalimat Rukia. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat kalau besok ada ujian Sains?" Rukia menyeringai ketika iris violetnya menangkap Ichigo yang mengangguk pelan. "Tujuanmu adalah melampaui nilaiku."

Mata Ichigo membelalak. "Apa kau sudah gila?! Aku tidak mungkin bisa melampaui nilai si jenius Rukia Kuchiki yang entah otaknya terbuat dari apa!"

"Kau memujiku atau menghinaku?" tanyanya sembari mendelik Ichigo tajam. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Masa depan nilai Sainsmu nanti, tergantung pada dirimu yang mau belajar atau tidak." Rukia mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. Ia lalu melangkah pergi dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri di atap sana.

Ichigo menatap punggung Rukia yang menjauh. Tak lama, ia menyeringai lebar. "Boleh juga! Kuterima tantanganmu, dasar pendek!" seru Ichigo sebelum punggung Rukia menghilang dari pandangannya.

xxx

Waktu hampir mencapai tengah malam. Ichigo masih duduk di ruang keluarga dengan buku Sains di tangannya. Namun, iris coklatnya tak memandang buku itu, melainkan menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia mengabaikan buku yang dipegangnya dan lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Entah mengapa, hanya mengenai masa depan saja membuat lelaki bersurai jingga ini merasa galau. Terlebih ketika pulang sekolah ia menanyakan, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan kalau sudah besar nanti?" kepada kedua adik perempuannya, dan dua adiknya itu sudah punya target sendiri. Karin yang ingin menjadi atlet dan Yuzu yang ingin memiliki sebuah restoran. Kenyataan itu sedikit membuat Ichigo tertekan, mungkin.

Ichigo melempar bukunya ke meja yang ada di hadapannya. "Aku benar-benar payah," kata Ichigo sambil menepuk keningnya.

" _Tadaima_! Oh, kau belum tidur, Ichigo? Jarang sekali kau belajar sampai larut."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria berambut hitam baru saja menutup pintu, lalu melangkah santai ke arahnya.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" tanya Ichigo ketika Ayahnya mendudukkan diri di atas sofa –tepat di sampingnya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Ayahnya dengan kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Aku baru saja selesai mengoperasi salah satu pasienku yang menderita kanker," jawab Isshin Kurosaki dengan senyuman lebar. "Akhirnya dia bisa sembuh. Dia pasti sangat senang," lanjutnya.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ayahnya ini sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Tak peduli meskipun jadwal kerjanya padat, ketika dia pulang, Ayahnya pasti akan menebar senyum lebar dan bercerita tentang pasiennya yang telah sembuh dari berbagai penyakit dan bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Untuk beberapa saat, Ichigo terdiam. "Dan pasien itu juga pasti sangat senang karena ada dokter yang membantu dirinya untuk sembuh." Ichigo balas berujar sembari merapikan bukunya. "Aku mau tidur. _Oyasuminasai_."

"Tunggu, Ichigo!"

Seruan dari Isshin membuat langkah kaki Ichigo terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Ayahnya.

"Seperti pertanyaanku sebelumnya, apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini? Apa kau sudah memutuskannya? Kau sudah mau lulus, kan?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah serius.

Ichigo tersenyum, lalu berujar, "Aku baru saja memutuskannya. Terima kasih." Ichigo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan meninggalkan sang kepala keluarga yang tengah bingung karena anaknya tiba-tiba berterima kasih padanya.

xxx

Satu minggu kemudian...

Ichigo dan Rukia berdiri saling berhadapan di atap sekolah ketika istirahat kedua dimulai. Mereka sepakat untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sana sekaligus menunjukkan nilai ujian Sains yang baru saja dibagikan tadi.

Ichigo melongo. "Si-sial! Kenapa selisihnya tipis sekali? Padahal minggu lalu aku sudah belajar!" netranya menatap dua lembar kertas ujian di hadapannya. Matanya memandang tak percaya nilai Sains miliknya berjumlah 90, sedangkan milik Rukia berjumlah 92.

"Janga lupa kalau kau suka bolos jam pelajaran."

"Aku tidak akan kalah setelah ini!" Ichigo melempar pandangannya ke arah Rukia yang sedang tersenyum puas di depannya.

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengangguk. "Memang seharusnya begitu. Selama kau masih belum tahu apa yang ingin kau lakukan, kau harus bisa mengalahkan nilaiku sebagai tujuanmu!"

"Yang ingin kulakukan..." Ichigo bergumam pelan. "Aku sudah punya," ujar Ichigo dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Rukia tak percaya.

Ichigo mengangguk. Ia mengangkat tiga jarinya di depan Rukia. "Ada tiga hal yang ingin kulakukan!" katanya semangat.

Ichigo melipat salah satu jarinya. "Pertama, aku akan terus bersaing nilai denganmu."

Rukia mengangguk. "Bagus!"

Ichigo melipat lagi satu jarinya hingga menyisakan jari telunjuknya yang masih terangkat. "Kedua, aku ingin masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu."

Rukia hanya mampu menaikkan sebelah alis dan melempar senyum meremehkan ke arah Ichigo. "Kau yakin?"

"Dan terakhir, aku ingin menjadi seperti Ayahku." Ichigo tersenyum kala ia mengatakannya.

"Menjadi seorang dokter?" tanya Rukia tak percaya. "Memang tak aneh. Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba dalam waktu satu minggu kau sudah bisa memutuskan untuk menjadi dokter?"

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Kau tahu, kan? Sebelumnya aku tak pernah berpikiran untuk punya impian dan tujuan di masa depan. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit yang menyerang anak-anak muda. Kalau mereka sembuh, mereka pasti bisa meraih cita-cita mereka di masa depan. Mereka akan punya masa depan. Aku ingin sedikit membantu mereka untuk meraih masa depan mereka," jelas Ichigo dengan senyuman.

Melihat sosok Ichigo yang tersenyum, membuat Rukia menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Itu bagus. Aku akan terus mendukungmu. Kau akan membantu banyak orang nanti."

"Terima kasih."

Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau ingin masuk ke universitas yang sama denganku?" tanya Rukia.

"Karena universitas yang kaupilih sudah pasti bagus. Lagipula kita sudah satu sekolah sejak Sekolah Dasar. Apa kau keberatan kalau aku masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu?" tanya Ichigo sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi, apa kau yakin?" tanya Rukia dengan senyuman jahil.

Ichigo menatap sosok Rukia. "Aku memang belum bertanya padamu. Memangnya kau mau masuk ke mana? Aku yakin, aku bisa!"

"Jangan terlalu yakin. Aku akan masuk Tokyo _University_." Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini Rukia melemparkan tatapan meremehkan ke arah Ichigo.

Ichigo menyeringai lebar. "Bukan hal sulit kalau aku belajar dengan serius. Aku sendiri yang mengatur dan menyiapkan masa depanku. Selama aku berjuang keras, aku pasti bisa meraihnya. Kau tahu? Tidak selamanya seorang jenius terus menjadi jenius. Aku akan berada di atasmu suatu hari nanti."

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Memang dirimu sekali, mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Ayo kita ambil seleksi gelombang pertama! Berani?" tantang Ichigo.

"Kenapa tidak?" Rukia tersenyum.

Ichigo menyeringai lebar. Kali ini ia tahu, hidup itu seharusnya punya tujuan untuk masa depan. Tak tahu ingin jadi apa nanti? Ichigo tak perlu terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Cukup lakukan hal kecil yang ingin diraih pun sudah cukup melangkah satu untuk ke depannya. Tapi, untuk saat ini, ia ingin bisa menjadi seperti Ayahnya.

.

END

.

 **AN :** Halooo... salam kenal semuanya. Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku di fandom Bleach dengan pairing IchiRuki. Sebenernya fic ini adalah fic yang sudah kukirimkan untuk lomba Fanfiction di salah satu sekolah yang mengadakan Festival Jepang. Tapi, berhubung saya kalah, saya kirim aja fic-nya di FFn ini. Gomen, malah curcol. XD

Gimana menurut kalian? Ditunggu saran dan kritikannya yang membangun :)

 _Thanks for Reading :)_


End file.
